


The King's Lovers

by DiamondsAndIce



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shibari, Threesome - M/M/M, Throne Sex, bottom!geonhak, i can't write top geonhak to save my life, switch!youngjo, tagged both because it sort of IS both??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21953230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondsAndIce/pseuds/DiamondsAndIce
Summary: He’s thankful for having such beautiful people in his life, five people that he can truly call his.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Everyone, Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Kim Youngjo | Ravn, Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Seoho, Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Keonhee, Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho, Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion, Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Yeo Hwanwoong, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Seoho, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Seoho/Yeo Hwanwoong, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong, Son Dongju | Xion/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 17
Kudos: 138





	1. Seoho

**Author's Note:**

> this mess was inspired by the lit comeback teasers. it took me 3 months to write because i'm slow.  
> there's barely any plot in this, as usual.
> 
> special thanks to the thirsty gc (y'all know who you are) for giving me some of the ideas

"You are all free to go," Geonhak says. He throws a glance at Seoho, who's been standing at the side this whole time, ready to help his King with anything he might need. "Seoho, you stay."

After his most trusted men leave, and the King and one of his lovers are alone, Geonhak sits up from his throne and approaches Seoho slowly. He's swaying his hips from side to side and eyeing his lover with a hungry look, like a predator would look at his prey.

"What is it, My Lord?" He tries not to let his gaze slip to the strip of skin showing through Geonhak's robe. Seoho licks his lips that have suddenly gone dry and that's when he knows he failed his attempt at not ogling.

Geonhak uses this small moment of weakness to crash their lips together and back Seoho up against the nearest wall. He bites and kisses at his lips, pressing their bodies together and then moving on to nibble at Seoho's neck.

"Feeling aggressive, Your Highness?"

The King wordlessly grabs Seoho's hips and grinds their crotches together, groaning at the friction. 

"Fuck me. Now," he says breathlessly against Seoho's lips.

Seoho smirks, an idea already forming in his head. "My pleasure."

He grabs Geonhak's wrist and drags him in the opposite direction, not sparing even a glance back.

"Where are you taking me?" The King asks him, suspicious. He tries to plant his feet into the floor to get his lover to stop and answer him, but part of him is curious as to what Seoho is thinking. From experience, he knows the latter can get a little crazy in the bedroom.  _ Or outside of it _ , if you catch his drift. 

They stop in front of the throne, and Seoho pushes Geonhak in its direction, making him stumble and almost fall. Thankfully though, his reflexes coming from years of combat training help him manage to brace one knee on the seat and one hand on the back of the throne. 

Seoho drapes himself over Geonhak's back and his hands fly to undo the string of his trousers, pushing them to his knees. 

He also slips the King's robe off his shoulders, letting it drop to the floor.

"That's expensive, I hope you realize."

"It was getting in the way," Seoho answers back cheekily.

"Give it back, I need it."

Seoho does as he's told and hands the King his robe, who rummages through the pockets before taking out a vial full of oil out of one of them and giving it to his lover. He drops the robe back onto the floor in the same manner Seoho did earlier, as if mocking him.

"Prepared, aren't we?" 

"Of course. I never know when you or Youngjo might corner me in the palace halls and have your way with me."

At the sound of his childhood friend and rival's name, Seoho's smile fades a bit. Sweet memories of a childhood spent playing together flood his mind, but they're quickly replaced by the bitterness of growing apart as they fought to win the prince's affections after they both fell for him. He pushes Youngjo out of his mind, directing his attention back to his King and lover. 

"Don't talk about another man when you're with me," he scolds.

"Or what?"

"Or I'm leaving you like this," Seoho warns as he runs his hands over Geonhak’s hips and his outer thighs.

Geonhak gulps audibly, the tension in his gut getting tighter. "But you won't," he says, only half-believing his own words.

"Don't underestimate me, my Lord," Seoho whispers close to Geonhak’s ear, letting his hot breath brush against the King's ear and causing a shiver to run through Geonhak's body.

Seoho clutches at Geonhak’s hips, digging his thumbs into his skin. “But you’re right, I won’t. Not when you’re looking this inviting.”

“Just get on with it,” Geonhak urges with a groan. 

Seoho pours oil onto his fingers, some of it slipping between them and dripping on the floor. He brushes them against Geonhak’s rim, spreading the oil around without pushing inside. He teases him some more by circling his entrance and Geonhak lets out an annoyed grunt, while at the same time trying to push back against his fingers. Seoho slips one inside as he tilts Geonhak’s head with his clean hand to get better access to his neck and bite and suck hickeys into it. He imagines Youngjo’s face after seeing them and he smirks against his King’s neck.

The elder makes quick work of getting a second and a third finger into Geonhak and twisting and thrusting them in and out, until the King is squirming in his hold from the stimulation that’s too much and not enough at the same time.

After Seoho deems Geonhak ready enough, he takes out his fingers and pulls Geonhak’s shirt over his head. He runs his hands over the King’s back, humming appreciatively at the feeling of his firm muscles under his hands, built through years of sword fighting and martial arts. They’re always a sight to behold, especially during the summer when the King trains shirtless, but it’s even better when they’re in front of him like this, for Seoho to caress and kiss as much as his heart desires. 

“Seoho. Stop making me wait,” Geonhak says, already fully hard and dripping with precum.

“Patience, my King. I want to admire your beauty.”

“You can do that after you put it in.”

Seoho pretends to consider. “That doesn’t sound so bad, actually.”

He grips the King’s hips and pushes in agonizingly slow, drinking in the way Geonhak’s back arches and his breath hitches as Seoho slides all the way inside. He doesn’t give the King time to properly adjust, instead he pulls almost all the way out and slams back in, starting up a merciless rhythm.

A string of moans fall from Geonhak’s lips, although he knows that what he’s doing is wrong and just plain disrespectful to his ancestors. As he looks at the throne before him, images of his father and his grandfather sitting on it flash before his eyes. He feels judged by the image his own mind has created, and he’s sure that if they could see him like this, almost fully naked, with his trousers pulled down his thighs and impaled on his male lover’s cock, they’d be turning in their graves. What Seoho is doing to him is humiliating, but the realization does nothing to diminish the fire in his gut. If anything, it makes him feel more powerful, like he is the King of Kings, doing whatever he pleases, uncaring of the principles that existed before him.

“Harder,” Geonhak manages to say between moans. “I’m close.” 

To the King’s annoyance, Seoho stills his movements then, flipping their positions and sitting down on  _ Geonhak’s _ throne, pulling him into his lap.

The King groans, irritated. “I was so close.”

“You have to work for it, my Lord.” 

Geonhak scoffs at his lover’s nerve, but he’s too close to care about anything but his release, so he anchors his feet on the seat of the throne and starts moving, bouncing on Seoho’s cock. The latter holds his hips to support and guide him, but otherwise does nothing to help him get off.

If letting Seoho fuck him  _ over _ the thone was disrespectful, what they’re doing now would have them both executed in a heartbeat for their impertinence. Geonhak’s legs are spread wide open and he’s fucking himself on Seoho’s dick while low guttural moans escape his lips and sweat trickles down his body. The possibility of someone walking in and seeing him, the Great King Leedo, in this humiliating position has his gut twisting deliciously. 

Behind him, Geonhak feels Seoho finally start to move as well, chasing his own orgasm. He thinks he hears his lover grunt and huff, but he’s not sure because his head is spinning from the way each push downward is hitting his sweet spot and making him see stars.

Geonhak comes first. His thighs ache with the intensity of the orgasm shaking his body. Seoho groans behind him and he squeezes the King’s hips tighter, pressing bruises into them, and fucking roughly into him until he feels the familiar clenching of his belly and he comes inside, painting Geonhak’s insides in white. Seoho slumps back into the throne with his lover on top of him as they both pant heavily, trying to come down from their highs.

Once they manage to do so, Geonhak sits up and retrieves his trousers to slip them back on, but he winces when he feels something run down his thighs. 

“My legs and ass are sore. You’d better help me bathe, or you’re sleeping with the horses tonight.”

Seoho smiles fondly at his King. “Yes, my Lord.”


	2. Hwanwoong

Geonhak leans over the map in front of him. The King and his Council are currently in a meeting, trying to come up with a plan. The tensions between his kingdom and a neighboring kingdom have been getting worse and worse and the King has been on edge, worried for the safety of his people.

"Alright. We will proceed as discussed. You are dismissed."

Geonhak sits down and takes a moment to clear his head. He hopes this dispute won't come down to a fight, or worse, a war. He's never happy to spill blood, no matter whose it is, be it enemy or friend, his people or not.

But he can't show this anxiety in front of his subjects - if The King couldn't stay calm, how were they supposed to? - which is why he needs a way to cope. Some cope by drinking their worries away, but Geonhak isn't the type to do that, he doesn't drink much. For him, coping comes in the form of some red rope tied into an intricate pattern on his body, hidden carefully by his robes.

However, today seems to be a particularly bad day. The rope slightly digging into his skin does nothing to relieve his stress or shield him from his own dark thoughts coming at him like a wild animal.

It’s alright, though. If the cage of ropes isn’t enough, then he just needs to barricade himself inside and hide. 

With a sigh, the King sits up and heads for the door.

***

When Geonhak opens the door to his room, he finds Hwanwoong still there, where he’d promised he’d be. His lover is humming a song and dancing, like he was doing the first time they met years ago, when Geonhak was just a boy. He moves gracefully, as if he’s floating, like a butterfly flapping its delicate wings. But Geonhak knows not to be fooled by his appearance. Despite his small frame and soft features, Hwanwoong has always been his biggest emotional support. Strong, but gentle and wise at the same time, like a tree sheltering him from the rain.

Hwanwoong stops when he hears the sound of the door opening, turning to look at his King with a soft smile on his face.

"You're back," Hwanwoong says. Geonhak nods wordlessly. "It didn't help much, did it?" His smile isn't as bright as it was a second before.

Hwanwoong always has a way of reading Geonhak without him needing to say anything. Just a look is enough for him to know what's wrong and act accordingly.

"Undress."

The King does as he's told, leaving his clothes on the floor without bothering to set them aside neatly.

The way Hwanwoong is looking at him makes him feel exposed, and he resists the urge to wrap his arms around himself, because this is nothing they haven't done before or something his lover hasn't seen.

Just a few hours ago, Geonhak had shown up in Hwanwoong's chambers with his hands behind his back and eyes downcast. He'd whispered a weak  _ "I need  _ it _ " _ and his lover hadn’t needed to hear anything else to know exactly what  _ it _ meant and what had to be done. He’d promptly opened a chest and pulled out a long, thin red piece of hemp, made Geonhak undress completely and got to work.

He'd started by hooking the hemp over Geonhak's head and twisting it to create the loops that would rest on his chest. He'd pulled the ends down, between Geonhak's legs and between his ass cheeks, but kept it loose as to not irritate the sensitive skin. He'd brought them up his back, over his chest to pull them through each of the loops he'd created earlier and then continuing down his torso. He'd secured them with a knot just above Geonhak's crotch before wrapping each end around one of his thighs.

Geonhak can feel the rope brush against his skin with every intake of breath. While he was lost in his thoughts, Hwanwoong took another piece of rope out of who knows where and he's now approaching his King, still wearing a reassuring smile to calm Geonhak's nerves.

"Arms behind your back," he orders, not bothering to add any honorifics. He knows that in these moments what Geonhak needs is not to be called  _ Your Highness _ or  _ my Lord _ , but his name or nothing at all. He needs to have all the titles and power taken away from him.

He listens obediently, and the next thing he feels is the piece of rope being wrapped and tied around his forearms. When he tries to pull on his restraints to test the knots, the rope on his chest tightens and digs into his skin. It’s not unpleasant, it’s reassuring; distracting. To Geonhak, the embrace of the ropes is like the embrace of his lovers - comforting. It anchors him to reality. 

"Comfortable?"

"Yes. It's not too tight, not too loose." 

Hwanwoong smiles once again, but Geonhak doesn't see him. He puts his hands on the King's hips and guides him to the futon.

***

When Geonhak is feeling like this, he needs it done to him slowly. No matter how much he whines, urging Hwanwoong to go  _ faster, harder _ , Hwanwoong never gives it to him. He takes his time pressing soft touches onto Geonhak's skin and peppering kisses all over his body, nibbling lightly on his skin here and there. It drives Geonhak crazy to not be able to touch or bring him closer to press him flush against his body. He's so used to quick fucks around the palace, sometimes he forgets what making love feels like. Being King doesn't allow him this kind of leisure too often.

Now he's on his side, with his head supported by a cushion, and Hwanwoong preps him without rushing, letting his fingers slick with oil rub inside and his other hand caress his thighs until Geonhak is nice and soft and loose and a whining mess. His fingers never brush against that spot that usually has Geonhak's thighs trembling, not even once. It's torture. By the time Hwanwoong takes his fingers out, Geonhak is painfully hard, his length curved against his stomach and leaking, and he's trying to squirm away from Hwanwoong's touch, but the rope hugging his body restrains his movements.

"You can't run away, stop trying. Just take what I give you."

Hwanwoong straddles one of the King's thighs and lifts the other leg over his shoulder, spreading Geonhak's legs apart. He turns his head to press kisses into his thigh and takes Geonhak into his hand, stroking slowly. The latter whimpers, aroused and frustrated, but unable to come from this amount of stimulation. With half of his lovers being merciless teases, Geonhak's body has become accustomed to a certain amount of stimulation of a certain intensity, and what Hwanwoong is doing to him is far from it.

"Hwanwoong, please…"

Geonhak's voice is just a husky whisper. He's gripping his own forearms, which are tied behind his back, and digging his nails into his skin, leaving small crescent-shaped marks. It makes Hwanwoong's heart waver and give in to him. He inches closer to his King, spreading his rope-clad thighs further apart, and lines up with his entrance before pushing inside inch by inch. Geonhak lets out a content sigh, happy to finally be full. 

Hwanwoong starts a slow pace, and with each thrust Geonhak feels the drag of his lover's cock against his insides. He whimpers, high-pitched and desperate, sounding unlike himself even to his own ears. He tries to push back against Hwanwoong to get him to move faster, deeper, but his lover simply uses a hand to pin his hips to the futon, stilling his movements. 

The smaller man keeps it up until Geonhak feels like he's floating, unable to think about anything else but  _ Hwanwoong yes, Hwanwoong deeper, Hwanwoong fuck me.  _ His eyes have started to glaze over and drool is dribbling out of his mouth, so Hwanwoong decides this is enough and pulls out. 

He rolls Geonhak onto his stomach and slides back inside, fucking roughly into him, the way he knows his King wants it. 

Moans and whimpers pour from Geonhak's lips and soon enough the combination of Hwanwoong hitting his sweet spot with every push of his hips and the force of his thrusts causing his cock to rub against the futon push the King over the edge. The aftershocks of the orgasm shaking his body don't stop until Hwanwoong has come as well, but Geonhak is too far gone to feel anything but his own body tremble. When he comes back to his senses, his lover is gently brushing stray strands of hair out of his eyes and calling his name softy.

"Geonhak?"

"Hey," he manages to answer, his voice raspy and throat sore.

"You still with me?" Hwanwoong is wearing his ever-present gentle smile, and he's already working to get Geonhak out of the ropes, massaging his muscles to get the blood flowing again.

"I think so."

After all the knots are undone and there are no more ropes hugging his body, they lie there on the futon, with Hwanwoong's head on Geonhak's chest.

"How are you feeling?" Hwanwoong asks, raising his head to look into his King's eyes. 

"Relaxed. Thank you." Geonhak cranes his head to press a soft kiss against his lover's lips.

"I'm glad to hear."

They fall asleep like that, fingers intertwined, as Hwanwoong listens to Geonhak's heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my favorite thing i've ever written, i hope you like it!


	3. Youngjo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> youngjo's character was inspired by that scene in the lit mv where he's walking down the hall with a fan in his hand

Geonhak is in the garden, playing the flute. It's a beautiful autumn morning, and the King has decided to go out and have a breath of fresh air before breakfast. He took his flute with him to keep himself busy while he's enjoying the cool autumn air.

He blows into the flute, the lilting sound echoing in the silent garden. He presses down on its holes and the buzzing sound it makes tingles his lips. 

Suddenly, he feels a presence close to him and he turns around, only to see Youngjo leaning against a tree and staring at him. Out of all of his lovers, Youngjo's gaze never fails to make the King's heart race. He always looks at him with some kind of emotion in his eyes. One of them is always adoration, but right now there's also something else in his eyes which Geonhak can't quite put his finger on.

"Couldn't sleep?" Geonhak asks him.

"I heard you sing so I couldn't help wanting to see you, my beautiful King." He reaches out for Geonhak's hand and bows down to press a kiss to the back of it, looking up through his lashes to observe his reaction. And rightfully so, because Geonhak's heart skips a beat and he gulps. The way his Adam apple moves when he does so doesn't go unnoticed.

“My King, would you do me the pleasure of taking a walk with me?” The sound of Youngjo’s honeyed voice sends a shiver down Geonhak’s spine. It’s the same voice he uses to whisper sweet nothings to him when they’re lying naked on the futon, Youngjo’s chest pressed against Geonhak’s back.

Youngjo notices the shiver that shakes Geonhak’s body and feigns concern. “Oh, or perhaps Your Highness is cold. Shall we get back inside the palace?”

Geonhak just nods, not wanting to try and explain himself. He’s pretty sure he’d just make a fool out of himself because there’s no way Youngjo doesn’t know what he’s doing to him.

They go back inside, walking through maze-like halls and corridors, headed for the dining hall. They pass by servants who bow down politely to Geonhak, but who scurry fast at the sight of Youngjo next to him. With his sharp, scrutinizing gaze and an intimidating presence, Geonhak can see why servants could be afraid of him.

As they round a corner, they almost bump into a rushing maid carrying a pile of clothes on her arms, which obstruct her view and make her unable to see what's in front of her. Thankfully, Youngjo manages to put his reflexes to good use and pull Geonhak out of her way before he can collide with the maid and send all the clothes flying all over the place. He pulls the King to his chest, one arm tightly wrapped around his waist and a hand clutching at his forearm. Geonhak inhales sharply, surprised by the sudden closeness, his heart thudding against his ribcage, which he really hopes Youngjo isn't able to hear. 

"My King, are you alright?"

Geonhak's eyes drop to Youngjo's mouth as he speaks, mesmerized by the way his lips move and his tongue peeks through his teeth. He sees Youngjo's lips curl into a smile and he realizes he's been staring, so he clears his throat and puts distance between them, avoiding Youngjo's eyes by looking at the floor.

"'M fine."

Sitting at the dining table is going to be torture if Youngjo is going to keep smiling at him like that, especially when all of his lovers will be there. Geonhak is already flustered enough as it is and his body is starting to get hot all over. He can still feel the ghost of Youngjo's arm around his waist and he tries not to think about how he sort of wants that warmth back.

As they pass through a less well-lit and less populated part of the palace, Youngjo takes his chance and slams Geonhak against a wall, knee going between his legs to pin him in place. He gets into Geonhak’s space, caging him with his whole body. He’s so close the King can feel each puff of his breath hitting his face and see each individual eyelash.

“My Lord, you’re so cute when you get flustered. It makes me want to eat you up.”

Youngjo latches his lips onto Geonhak’s neck and sucks, and it takes the King a moment to realize it’s the same spot where Seoho left his mark, which has by now started to fade, during their  _ activities _ in the throne room the other day. Youngjo moves on to nip at the lobe of Geonhak's ear, running his tongue up the shell and pressing wet kisses behind his ear.

"Who was it?" He pauses to ask. "Was it Seoho? The others never leave visible marks."

It’s a rhetorical question. He doesn't give the King a chance to answer, instead he forcefully grabs his hips and grinds his thigh into Geonhak's crotch, and the latter fights back the moan threatening to escape his lips. Youngjo swallows his moan by kissing him, sticking his tongue into Geonhak's mouth and biting at his lower lip and pulling, never stopping his grinding. Geonhak responds eagerly, opening his mouth to give Youngjo access and slide their tongues together.

They're both breathing hard as they break apart, lips swollen and red. Youngjo smiles at how cute his King looks, and he kisses Geonhak's cheek, making his way downwards, pressing his lips under Geonhak's jaw, his pulse point, his neck, and then the sensitive spot where his neck and shoulder meet, pulling on the collar of his tunic to reach it better.

He looks into Geonhak's eyes with a smirk on his face, and then drops to his knees in front of his King, licking his lips when he notices Geonhak is already hard. Youngjo hastily pulls Geonhak's trousers down, mouth watering at the thought of having his King in his mouth. 

Youngjo sticks his tongue out and licks a wet stripe up Geonhak's length, lapping at the precum beading at the tip, and Geonhak's knees almost give out. Youngjo takes him into his mouth and sucks, hollowing his cheeks. The King's fingers tangle into his lover's hair, resisting the urge to shove his whole cock into Youngjo's mouth and fuck his face. 

Youngjo grips the base of Geonhak's cock, stroking, and his lips slide further down Geonhak's length until the tip hits the back of his throat. He breathes harshly through his nose, trying to fight his gag reflex, when the fingers in his hair clench into a fist and pull, forcing him to slide off the King's dick. Geonhak never lasts long when he's with Youngjo, his lover's presence is enough to get him turned on. His skilled hands and mouth know all of Geonhak's weak points, they know where to touch and kiss to get the King excited and desperate for him.

As he glances up, Youngjo sees Geonhak's chest rise and fall in time with his pants, face flushed and lips red, and he guesses he's been biting them, trying to keep silent. He looks ready to fist his own cock and jerk himself off until he comes, hand hovering hesitantly, but Youngjo has other plans with him, so he swats his hand away.

"We're not done yet," he scolds, and squeezes his base before letting go and getting back on his feet.

Youngjo is already taking his fingers to his mouth to get them slick with spit when Geonhak stops him.

"Wait, wait, don't do that. I…," he trails off, embarrassed to say it. "I have oil." Ears burning, he reaches into the pocket of his robe. Somewhere in the back of his mind, his own voice echoes into his head.  _ I never know when you or Youngjo might corner me in the palace halls and have your way with me.  _ Geonhak mentally pats himself on the back for predicting this situation perfectly and saving himself from the pain of tending to his duties with a sore ass.

A mischievous smirk plays upon Youngjo’s lips. “Were you waiting for me to do something to you?” he whispers into the King’s ear. He puts a hand on Geonhak’s hip, digging his fingers into his hipbone. “Well, you’re going to get it anyway.”

Youngjo spins the King around, pressing a hand on his back to get him to bend over and stick his ass out, elbows braced against the wall. Geonhak never has it in him to resist his lover, so he somehow always ends up unconsciously letting Youngjo manhandle him. It feels liberating in a way, to let someone else control him for a change, to let go instead of having to think of the next move, as if he's letting the waves take him wherever they want to.

“You look so good like this,” Youngjo says, leaning over Geonhak’s back. "I can't wait to open you up with my fingers and sink into you." He keeps his voice low and seductive, his words going straight to Geonhak's cock as he whimpers impatiently.

And Youngjo does exactly as he says. He takes his time stroking along Geonhak's insides with his fingers, coating them in oil. He adds one finger at first, then two, and then three, twisting them and spreading them as far as they go, Geonhak's rim stretched around them. Geonhak doesn't know how much longer he can resist without coming all over the wall in front of him.

Youngjo manhandles him again, and he finds himself in the same position he started, with his back against the wall and Youngjo crowding him. 

"I want to look at your face." 

With a hand behind Geonhak's knee, Youngjo lifts his leg up and hooks it around his hip, holding it in place. Geonhak's arms instinctively wrap around his neck for purchase, and he hooks his other leg around his lover's waist, squeezing tightly to hold himself up. Youngjo fumbles with his trousers, taking his dick out. Once he's lined up with Geonhak's entrance, he pulls him down by the firm hold he has on his hips, sinking slowly into him. The motion is made easy by the pull of gravity, and soon enough Youngjo is all the way in. The King's breathing is labored, both from the effort and the feeling of being stretched and filled so deeply.

"Has anyone seen the King?" 

The voice of a servant can be heard not very far from here, and it makes both of them freeze for a second. But Youngjo doesn't like to be interrupted, especially during his time alone with his King, so he pays the voice no mind.

"He was with Lord Youngjo just a while ago," another voice can be heard saying. 

One hand supporting each of the King's thighs, Youngjo fucks up into him, dropping him on his cock with each thrust, ignoring the distant voices.

"Youngjo!" Geonhak hisses, but it turns into a moan before he can add anything else.

Youngjo kisses him messily and open-mouthed, silencing his cries. He feels Geonhak grab a fistful of his hair and clench around his cock, so he guesses his King must be painfully close to his release. Youngjo changes the angle and Geonhak's thigh muscles tense as he squeezes his lover's waist tighter, his toes curling and back arching off the wall.

It only takes a few more thrusts for Geonhak to come undone without even needing to touch himself, Youngjo's name just a broken sob on his lips and vision whitening at the corners. His legs are already losing strength, so Youngjo presses him tighter between himself and the wall and keeps thrusting. Geonhak whines next to Youngjo's ear, oversensitive.

“If you come inside, I’m going to hit you,” Geonhak warns as he finally comes down from his high, but Youngjo doesn’t hear him, he’s way too far gone for that. His head is spinning and the only thoughts he can form are  _ Geonhak, Geonhak, my King, Geonhak.  _ He comes chanting Geonhak’s name like a mantra, struggling to keep the both of them up on his shaky legs. He lets go of Geonhak’s legs, who smacks him across the head as soon as his feet hit the ground.

“What did I tell you about coming inside, huh? How am I going to sit through breakfast?” 

Youngjo doesn’t let him go on with his nagging, he cups the King’s face and presses a soft kiss against his lips, and Geonhak’s words die on his tongue. He just sighs, exasperated.  _ I’m going to let him off just this time,  _ he tells himself, although he’s aware that it's a lie.

Geonhak is bending down to pull his trousers up when a shudder ripples through his body as something sticky runs down his thigh, and he groans, annoyed. He’s already reconsidering his earlier thought.

***

They’re the last ones to show up for breakfast, the rest of Geonhak’s lovers already seated at the table and making small talk amongst themselves. Geonhak is feeling self-conscious. He did change before coming to breakfast, but he doubts the smell of body fluids were left behind on his dirty clothes. But even without the smell, the way he’s slightly limping as he walks towards the table should be enough of a tell-tale sign revealing what he and Youngjo had been up to. He can’t bear to look any of them in the eyes.

Hwanwoong looks at him once and then at Youngjo, and Geonhak is sure he  _ knows. _ Seoho seems upset, eyes never leaving his plate after he notices the hickey on the King’s neck. Keonhee is amused. And Dongju...he’s sitting at the opposite end of the table, too busy munching on some fruits to notice the exchange of looks at the table, blissfully unaware.

Sitting down for so long with dirty trousers on isn’t pleasant, and Geonhak wishes looks could kill right now, because that’s what he feels like doing to Youngjo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i always end up being too ambitious with youngjo so this chapter might be a bit of a mess


	4. Keonhee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by that one to moon who said keonhee looks like the court physician in the teaser images

The King swings his wooden stick, sharp, precise movements meant to counter and disarm the imaginary opponent in front of him. There's sweat on his brow and he's starting to get a bit tired after hours of training, a dull soreness settling in his muscles.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spots movement near the entrance of the training hall, which is followed by the creaking of the heavy door. Keonhee sticks his head through the crack.

"Please excuse my intrusion, Your Highness."

"Come in," Geonhak nods in acknowledgement, and Keonhee steps in. He's carrying a tray and there's a cup on top of it. "I brought you some water, my Lord," he says as he offers the cup to the King.

Geonhak accepts it, appreciating the gesture. He downs it in one go, soothing his dry throat, but he frowns as he finishes drinking. Unexpectedly, there's a sweet aftertaste left in his mouth, and he's not sure where it's coming from.

"Did you put something in it?"

"As sharp as ever, my Lord. It's just a potion made out of herbs meant to relax you and help you feel revitalised and energised." 

As his lover and court physician, the King trusts Keonhee's word. He smiles. "Thank you, Keonhee. I needed it." He receives a bow in response. 

"Your Highness, would you mind if I stayed and watched? I’m not very busy at the moment and I’d love to spend more time with you." Keonhee asks after a few moments.

"Not at all."

Geonhak takes a short break to stretch his muscles and release the tension in his body, and he’s already starting to feel better, from the potion doing its job or just his brain tricking him into believing that, he’s not sure, but he doesn’t care.

He picks up his stick again and resumes his training, fighting against an imaginary foe using a make-believe sword. He spares a glance at Keonhee, who’s been watching him the whole time, attentively observing his moves.

After a while, he's not sure what happens, but he's starting to get hot. He hasn't been moving that much and the weather outside is just pleasantly warm, the sweltering summer days having made way for the brisk autumn air to settle in, so he doesn't expect the sudden wave of heat that's starting to burn him from the inside out. Sweat is running down his neck and back, making his tunic cling unpleasantly to his skin.

It's slowly getting harder to breathe and his heart is starting to beat faster, so he feels the need to pause and catch his breath as he hunches over, hands on his knees.

And that's when he feels something strange between his legs. Something that shouldn't be in the state that it is in right now. He's been so distracted by the strange heat enveloping his body, he didn't notice  _ he got hard,  _ his treacherous lower half responding eagerly to an unknown stimulus.

"That potion was not for relaxing my muscles, was it?" he scoffs.

"I didn't lie about that."

"No, you just forgot to mention what  _ other  _ parts of my body it affects," the King says back, and Keonhee can't argue with that. "So...are you going to help or are you just going to keep standing there?"

"The first option sounds quite appealing, but I will go with the second one for now," Keonhee says, arms behind his back, not moving from the spot he's been standing in.

The King scoffs again, not believing his ears. So Keonhee is in the mood for messing with him. He purposely came all this way to give Geonhak an aphrodisiac and he now has the audacity to watch him suffer as he loses himself in the haze of arousal.

Geonhak weighs down his options. To give in and play Keonhee's game or leave and take care of his problem somewhere else, just to give Keonhee a taste of his own medicine. Unfortunately for him though, he doesn't think he'd be able to do much by himself to release the tension in the pit of his stomach. His fingers are too short to reach as deep inside as he wants them right now.

For now, he settles for playing Keonhee's game. He throws him a look, a shiver already running down his spine at the way Keonhee is looking at him. He seems calm at first glance, but his sharp eyes belie an impatience, an itch to touch his King, it gets Geonhak excited. Geonhak is sure his hands are clenched into fists where they rest behind his back and he smirks. Keonhee started this game but he's fighting a losing battle. The King is curious how long it's going to take for Keonhee's determination to crumble.

Geonhak slowly walks towards his lover, breath ragged and blush high on his cheekbones. He stands in front of Keonhee, but he doesn't even look at him, as if the latter is just a statue wordlessly witnessing his actions. The King slips his hand into his trousers, lazily stroking himself. His skin feels hot to the touch, so he slides the trousers down his hips, sighing at the pleasantly cool air hitting his skin, and continues stroking. He knows Keonhee is looking at his hand moving up and down his length without needing to check. He rests his head on Keonhee's shoulder to support himself better, otherwise he'd fall backwards and land on his ass. Geonhak feels the other tense, but Keonhee still makes no move to touch him.

Geonhak keeps tugging at his cock, hoping that an orgasm will untie or at least loosen the knot his stomach has been tied in. He swipes his thumb over the head and digs his finger into the slit, already slippery from the precum dripping down his length. He whimpers softly to get a reaction out of Keonhee. The only movement Geonhak has felt from him so far is his chest moving in time with his breathing.

"Feeling good?"

"I'd feel even better if you  _ touched me _ ," the King says, emphasizing his last words.

"If you're good for me, I'll do whatever you want me to."

Geonhak groans low in his throat at the words, clinging to his lover's bicep. Right now all he wants are Keonhee's hands on him, so he works his hand faster, twisting his wrist, leaning further into the other until half of his body is pressed against him. He tightens his grip, fucking into his fist until he comes with a moan, breathing hard.

But even after an orgasm, the fire in the pit of his stomach still hasn't diminished. He's getting soft, but he's still just as frustrated as he was just before he came.

"That wasn't enough, was it?"

Keonhee seems to be able to read his mind. He grabs Geonhak's wrist, taking his hand to his mouth to lick his fingers and palm clean, but the King doesn't have it in him to be shocked or embarrassed.

He moves again afterwards, slipping a hand into his pocket to pull out a vial full of oil.

"You might need this," he says, handing it to Geonhak. Geonhak's hands are shaking as he takes it and pops the cap open. A familiar sweet smell wafts up to his nose; it's the same as the potion he drank earlier.

He pours a bit on his fingers, guiding his hand behind himself to circle his entrance before slipping one finger into himself. He winces, still sensitive after his orgasm, but he still pushes the digit all the way in. He should probably be ashamed for being so desperate, but his head is too far up in the clouds to be able to feel any kind of shame. He has a goal and he's willing to fight for it.

Keonhee caves in at the way his King is so obedient and so pretty like this, flushed and lost in arousal. He touches the nape of his neck, fingers tangling into his hair and stroking the golden locks as Geonhak adds another finger and starts moving them, another small whimper escaping his lips.

"Poor thing," Keonhee laments.

Geonhak feels so dizzy with desire, he's surprised he even registered the words. "Don't...act innocent," he retorts from where his forehead is still pressed into his lover's shoulder, the fabric of his robe damp with sweat. 

"If you come one more time, I promise I'll touch you."

A shudder shakes Geonhak's body. He adds a third finger, thrusting and twisting them, forcing his body to get turned on again. He pushes them as far as they go, trying to reach deeper, but his fingers are short and the position is awkward, so his hand aches and he can feel the beginning of a cramp twisting his muscles. He whines pitifully and instead opts for rocking his hips into Keonhee, rubbing his already half-hard cock on him. 

Keonhee drops the hand that's been stroking Geonhak's hair to the small of his back, pressing lightly to encourage him to keep moving his hips. Geonhak keeps up a rhythm and Keonhee leans in to press a kiss behind his ear, fingers digging into Geonhak's back a little harder.

"Not...keeping your word, eh?"

"Can you blame me? When you're this desperate for me," Keonhee whispers lowly into Geonhak's ear, sending a shiver down his spine. His hand drops further down to replace Geonhak's fingers with his own. The King lets out a relieved sigh as Keonhee's fingers reach deeper than his did. It only takes him a few thrusts to find his prostate and a few more to have Geonhak come all over his robe. It's going to be a hassle to clean it if it hardens, but Keonhee thinks having his lover tremble in his arms  _ because of him _ is worth all the scrubbing he's probably going to need to do.

After he makes them both look at least slightly presentable, Keonhee helps Geonhak back to his chambers, tightly snuggled against his side and barely able to walk.

They meet Youngjo on the way and Keonhee mentally curses himself for not being more careful. He hopes Youngjo doesn't notice the way Geonhak's eyes are unfocused or how he doesn't seem completely down to earth. He's heard stories of people having had to suffer Youngjo's wrath and he decided he doesn't want to bring that upon himself.

"Does the King have a fever?" Youngjo says once he's a few steps behind them.

"Y-Yes, that's why I'm taking him back to his chambers."

Keonhee wants to hit himself for stuttering, but he hopes Youngjo didn't think much of it.

"You'd better take care of him." Youngjo's words have a dangerous edge to them, and they make Keonhee gulp.

"Of course.*

***

True to his word, Keonhee makes sure to help Geonhak through the effects of the aphrodisiac, until he has fully calmed down and he's fast asleep, back to Keonhee's chest and holding his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapter i struggled most with. which is why...uh...there's no full sex scene in this one


	5. Dongju

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter contains implied underage sex, but it all happened in the past and there's only a short paragraph of it

The sun filters through the window, a gentle warmth on Geonhak's face. He wakes up with red behind his eyelids and a ruffle of red  _ in front _ of his eyes as he blinks the sleep away and he realizes Dongju is still next to him, a small smile appearing on his face.

The younger boy had slipped into his chambers and under his covers last night, hands cold and small frame shaking. He's been sickly for as long as Geonhak has known him, which means he's more sensitive than others to the autumn air seeping through his bones. The weather gets quite chilly at night and sometimes no matter how many covers and blankets he cocoons himself into, it's still not enough.

It's nights like these, nights like last night, when he sneaks next to Geonhak to share his body warmth, because he knows the King is like a human furnace, body so warm you can feel the heat radiating off him.

Dongju is half draped over him, arm swung over his chest, and thigh over Geonhak's in a tangle of limbs, making as much body contact as he can without sleeping  _ on _ the King, which frankly Geonhak expects will happen at some point. He's snoring lightly, face pressed into Geonhak's shoulder and a cute pout on his lips.

Geonhak feels something hard pressing against his hip. He freezes for a second as his brain is trying to figure out what it is, but it doesn't take long for realization to hit. He smiles fondly, wondering if the cause for Dongju's hard-on was a perverted dream - although the younger is already a bit too old for those - or just the feeling of his crotch rubbing against Geonhak.  _ Cute, _ he thinks.

Dongju shifts in his sleep with a sigh, probably having sensed the King has woken up. He's a very light sleeper, the smallest movement can rouse him awake. His long eyelashes flutter as he opens his eyes and stretches his limbs, squinting to get used to the brightness of the room.

"Rise and shine," Geonhak says, ruffling Dongju's hair and making random strands stand up like antennas.

"Mhm," Dongju hums groggily.

"Is that a knife or are you just happy to see me?" The King asks teasingly. 

Mind still heavy with sleep, it takes Dongju a while to figure out what Geonhak means and why he's smirking at him so smugly, but when he does he lets his head fall back on Geonhak's chest with a groan.

"And here I was, thinking you were already a big boy who didn't have these kinds of dreams anymore."

"Shut up," Dongju says as he jabs Geonhak in the ribs, forcing a yelp out of the King.

Geonhak remembers the first time Dongju sneaked into his bed years ago, when he was seventeen and his lover was only fourteen. Funnily enough, they'd woken up just like today, with Dongju snuggled up to him and confused about the weird sensation between his legs. Geonhak had taught him all he knew about the male body and how to relieve the tension in his gut, taking it upon himself to show him as well. And that's how it all started. At first it was just their way of playing around, but hands getting each other off soon turned into soft kisses and whispered I love you's.

"Need a hand?" Geonhak snickers as he holds up his right hand. He's ready to slip it under the covers when Dongju grabs his wrist.

"Wait." There's a mischievous glint in his doe eyes. "I have a better idea."

Geonhak nods for him to continue.

"Instead of a hand, won't you lend me your thighs?" He proposes, hand going under the covers to squeeze the King's thigh.

Geonhak raises his eyebrows in surprise. He knows Dongju isn't shy to ask for what he wants, but it still catches him off guard sometimes.

The days when he was guiding Dongju through puberty now seem far off into the past, just a memory of Geonhak's own teenage years.

The King blinks twice to shake off his bewilderment, and then nods once again. "Alright."

Dongju wriggles a bit so he is at eye-level with Geonhak, pressing a light kiss to his lips which soon deepens and turns heated as the younger slips a hand under the covers to caress Geonhak's strong hips, moving downwards to his muscular thighs. The King whimpers softly into the kiss at the ticklish sensation on his inner thighs, legs instinctively closing together.

They break the kiss as Dongju cups him through the material of his sleeping trousers and grinds the heel of his hand down on his crotch, more groans falling from the King's lips. Dongju's hands move upwards and he hooks his fingers into the waistband of Geonhak's trousers, pulling on them and sliding them down when Geonhak lifts his hips off the futon.

They change position, Geonhak now on his hands and knees on the futon, with the younger behind him. Dongju runs his hands over the King's bare thighs, fingertips kneading at his muscles. Goosebumps raise on Geonhak's skin from the sensation and the slightly cold air in the room.

"Look in the pocket of my robe over there," Geonhak says as he gestures in the general direction of the chest where he keeps his daily clothes. Dongju pads over to it and he's back in no time, vial in hand. He pours some oil on his hand, trying to warm it up before he touches Geonhak's warm thighs, but the latter still hisses at the coldness of his lover's hands.

Dongju lathers the King's inner thighs in a generous amount of oil, making sure to get some on the underside of Geonhak's cock as well as his balls, rolling them in his hand and massaging them. He slicks himself up, stroking his length to full hardness before he slides in between Geonhak's thighs. The elder closes his legs as much as he can and Dongju groans as his cock is embraced deliciously by Geonhak's warm thighs.

He starts moving right away, sliding easily between the King's thighs thanks to the slippery oil. The thrusts are slow at first as Dongju is trying to get used to the feeling of being enveloped in the warmth of Geonhak's thighs, cock rubbing against the latter's balls with each push of Dongju's hips. He's speeding up the pace, and Geonhak feels overwhelmed, the stimulation on his sensitive skin too much and not enough all at once. He's hanging his head, mesmerized as he watches the head of Dongju's cock appear and disappear between his legs. 

"I'm close," Dongju warns between pants as he's starting to fall out of rhythm and his hips stutter. It doesn't take long for him to come, semen splattering over Geonhak's ass and the back of his thighs. 

When he relaxes his muscles, Geonhak's legs are shaking. He's still hard and the skin of his inner thighs is tingling. He's ready to touch himself, when he hears Dongju's voice come from behind him. 

"Let me." He still sounds breathless after his orgasm, but he takes Geonhak into his hand and he strokes hard and fast, hand sliding easily over his length, still slick with oil.

Geonhak comes with a long moan into Dongju's closed fist, some even getting on his tunic.

They lie on the futon next to each other, tired but satisfied. 

"I knew it was going to be better than a hand," Dongju says, turning his head to smile at Geonhak, whose face is squished into the futon, ready to fall back asleep.

"I'll happily lend you my thighs again," he manages.

"Hey, don't fall asleep." Dongju pokes him in his side and Geonhak tries to squirm out of reach. "We need to get you cleaned up." Geonhak just hums.

Seeing as it's going to take more than a poke in the ribs to get the King to get up, Dongju grabs his hand and bites down on one of his fingers. A scream rips out of Geonhak.

"Alright, fine, I'm awake!"


	6. OT6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> probably the most ambitious thing i've ever written. i tried my best to make it as clear as i could, but don't hesitate to ask if you're confused

The last one to arrive at the King's door is Hwanwoong. He has an idea of what Geonhak might be calling him to his chambers for, late at night in the privacy of the darkness. It wouldn't be the first time his lover approached him like that as they happened to meet in the halls of the palace, voice low in his ear and a mischievous smile on his lips.

He gets in and closes the door behind him, but the sight that meets him when he turns around is nothing short of surprising. Geonhak's other four lovers are there, too. They're all kneeling on the floor, legs tucked underneath themselves as if the King himself is present, although he is not. But he will be soon, Hwanwoong guesses. Just moments ago he was sure he knew what Geonhak was thinking, but now...looking at the other four men in front of him, he doesn't know anymore. A few scenarios are playing into his head, raging from anxiety-inducing to downright scandalous, but each one makes his eyebrows rise higher than the previous one.

He mirrors the others and kneels down as well, mind still racing. Next to him, Dongju is looking down, playing with the hands in his lap as if unsure of what to do with them. At the other end of the line they've formed, Youngjo doesn't seem to be too pleased, especially with Seoho right next to him. However, Hwanwoong didn't fail to notice the creases between Youngjo's eyebrows smoothing out when he entered the room.

Since they all eat together, the King's five lovers do know each other by name, although they don't talk much aside from formalities. Hwanwoong knows everyone best since he's been by Geonhak's side the longest, and unlike Seoho and Youngjo, Hwanwoong hadn't been indifferent towards Dongju and Keonhee.

As Geonhak enters the room, they all raise their heads to look at him, following his every step with their eyes. The King doesn't face them, and instead looks out the window of his room, hands behind his back. His face is illuminated by the rays of a full moon high in the sky.

"Who wants to be first?" he finally says, back still turned to the other five, and the true reason for all of them being gathered here becomes apparent.  _ But is he that pent up? _ Hwanwoong wonders. _ Is he feeling insecure? Or does he just want to have fun with all of us? _

Nobody moves for a second, too stunned to answer the King’s question, until Youngjo gets up on his feet, removes his tunic and goes to stand in front of Geonhak.

"What do you think you're doing?" Seoho questions from where he's still kneeling, a hint of jealousy hidden not-so-subtly in his voice. Hwanwoong is no stranger to the tensions between Seoho and Youngjo or their constant fight over Geonhak's affections, so it's easy for him to pick up the feelings in Seoho's voice.

Seoho doesn't wait for an answer, and he's standing behind Geonhak faster than Hwanwoong can blink.

"Are we playing some kind of game?" The King asks, throwing Seoho a look over his shoulder. Geonhak doesn't see, but Youngjo glares at Seoho over his shoulder, clearly irked by the way he's mirroring Youngjo.

As if trying to prove something, Youngjo grabs Geonhak's chin and kisses him hard on the mouth, tongue moving against his and licking at his teeth and the roof of his mouth. The King doesn't seem to mind as he opens his mouth wider and reciprocates the kiss, squeezing Youngjo's forearm. 

Seoho captures Geonhak in a backhug in an attempt to get the upper hand, chest glued to the King’s back and hands running down his sides, settling on his hips and trying to pull him backwards, away from Youngjo.

“Who do you want as your first, my King?” Youngjo asks between pants as he breaks the kiss.

“Who says I have to choose just one?”

***

To no one’s surprise, Youngjo ends up being the first one. He’s all over Geonhak as soon as the futons are laid out, attaching his lips to the King’s neck and sucking marks into his skin. He kisses his way downwards touching every inch of skin he sees and it’s not long until Geonhak is completely naked, with Youngjo sitting between his legs, two slicked up fingers stretching him open. 

Soon enough, Geonhak is sandwiched between Youngjo and Seoho again, but this time Youngjo is behind him, cock buried deep in his ass, thrusting at an agonizingly slow pace, savoring each one of Geonhak’s shudders and whines of protest urging Youngjo to go faster. He’s glaring at Seoho again for barging in on his precious time with Geonhak and stealing his attention, disregarding the fact that the one who asked for both of them was Geonhak himself. 

The King’s pretty lips are stretched over Seoho’s length, and he’s using his hand to stroke what he cannot fit into his small mouth. Youngjo mentally curses at Seoho for getting such a view of his beloved King’s face, tears forming at the corners of his eyes and drool dribbling out of his mouth. He’s bobbing his head and running his tongue along Seoho’s underside, the latter’s head thrown back in pleasure. Seoho is idly petting Geonhak’s hair and whispering praises to him, blissful sighs escaping his lips.

_ Enjoying yourself, aren’t you, _ Youngjo thinks.  _ Time for me to have some fun, too. _

Youngjo tightens his grip on Geonhak's hips and speeds up his thrusts, fucking into him fast and hard, the force of his movements causing his body to lurch forward. The King slides off Seoho's cock, unable to continue with the task at hand, instead clutching at Seoho's thighs trying to steady himself.

"Youngjo," he starts, but the last syllable turns into a moan as the person in question keeps hitting that spot deep inside, his pace relentless. "Go slower."

But the eldest doesn't listen, too pleased with himself for getting Geonhak's attention back on him. However, he is soon back to glaring at Seoho when the latter makes Geonhak stand up on his knees, hands braced on Seoho's shoulders. He sucks and bites at the King's nipples, flicking and circling them with his tongue and jerking his lover off in time with Youngjo's thrusts, grip tight to keep him from coming. Seoho nibbles on a pink bud and Geonhak yelps, tightening around Youngjo. Sweat is running down the latter's temples, the stimulation already too much. His head drops to Geonhak's shoulder, his rhythm stutters, and he comes with a grunt deep inside the King.

He pulls out and rolls to the side, leaving the two. As much as he'd like to interfere, he's too tired for it, and as he takes in the way Geonhak's lost in pleasure, too close to his orgasm to care about anything else but Seoho's cock now inside of him, he thinks he doesn't mind watching as much as he thought he would. His eyes rake over Geonhak's broad shoulders, his toned back, his hips, going up over Seoho's arms, mesmerized by the way his muscles flex whenever he puts in force to bring Geonhak down onto his length. Youngjo catches himself staring for a few seconds too long, and he tries to blink the image away.

He resists the urge to slap himself when he is unsuccessful, eyes shifting once again from Geonhak to Seoho's neck, his collarbones, moving down to his chest and pecs as the muscles move and flex.

Youngjo shakes his head. When did he start paying attention to Seoho's body? And why does he even care?

He throws the two one last glance, unable to keep himself from looking, but his eyes betray him again when they land on the place where Seoho and Geonhak are connected. His gut tightens, erection already stirring back to life. He wants to convince himself it's because of Geonhak, his beloved King and lover, and not Seoho, his old childhood friend turned rival. He'd spent so many years scowling at Seoho, but what was the reason for their rivalry? The King already loved them both, they had nothing to compete over. Thinking back on it, he remembers Seoho trying to mend things, but Youngjo was too prideful, too infatuated with Geonhak to see or hear anything else. 

***

Seoho lies on his back, sweaty and breathing hard, the waves of pleasure still washing over him. He shuffles to where Youngjo is sitting, seemingly lost in thought. Seoho touches his arm gently, trying not to startle him, but Youngjo still flinches, jerking his arm out of Seoho's hold.

“You alright?” 

He seems preoccupied, almost gloomy. It makes Seoho worry, considering he was so eager and excited not too long ago.

“Hm? Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” 

Even as he says that, he doesn’t meet Seoho’s eyes, doesn’t finish the sentence off with a cocky remark about how he was Geonhak’s first tonight. He’s fidgeting in his spot as if he’s uncomfortable, trying to bring his knees closer to himself. 

A glance at his lap tells Seoho everything he needs to know, and he stifles a laugh. Is  _ the _ Youngjo embarrassed by having a boner? Undoubtedly caused by his lover, too. Seoho's worry disappears just like that and is replaced by his usual mischievous demeanor. 

"What are you going to do about that?" He says as he gestures towards Youngjo's lap. "You've already had your turn."

"Shut up."

Youngjo's retort lacks bite. His voice is quiet and his eyes are downcast.

A smirk appears on Seoho's face. "Shall I help you?"

Seoho is half joking and he expects at least a scoff in response, but instead what he gets is a lip bite and a look full of hope and desire. To say it takes Seoho aback would be an understatement, but the feeling soon turns into curiosity. It urges him on and makes him push just a little harder, eager to find out where it's going to take him.

The younger gently touches Youngjo's knee and pushes, wordlessly asking him to spread his legs. Seoho takes him into his hand and starts stroking slowly, mindful of Youngjo's oversensitivity. The latter whimpers but he doesn't push him away.

Seoho kisses him before he can fully register what he's doing, too hypnotized by Youngjo and his reactions, his body moving involuntarily. It's soft and experimental at first as they each try to figure out their feelings. 

“Listen,” Youngjo starts after they break apart, voice soft and gentle, “I’m sorry for breaking our friendship just like that over a love interest. I was young and dumb.” 

Seoho’s hand had long stopped its movements,its possessor now turning to face Youngjo fully and properly. 

“It’s alright. I am at fault too for being petty. I guess I was hurt so I wanted revenge.”

Youngjo contemplates for a second. “Let’s start over,” he says with a smile. "And figure out our feelings in the meantime."

"Feelings, huh," Seoho says to no one in particular and resumes kissing Youngjo.

***

Hwanwoong is merciless tonight. Either slow or fast, Hwanwoong is always relentless in the way he fucks Geonhak, and today is no exception. He pushes the King to his limits, not giving him time to recover after the previous two before folding him in half and sliding in to the hilt, keeping him in place using the weight of his body as he thrusts hard and fast.

Geonhak is too far gone at this point. The new angle reaches even deeper inside and it has his head spinning. He still can't get hard, not yet, and he's getting teary-eyed from the overstimulation, but it doesn't make Hwanwoong stop or slow down. Hwanwoong's face, although close, isn't fully distinguishable through the tears.

As the tears spill, Hwanwoong pauses his movements and wipes them off with his thumb, cooing at how cute his King is, his current actions contrasting with the ones from just a minute before.

"Everything alright?” He asks, searching Geonhak’s face for any sign of pain or desire to stop, but he finds none. The King confirms it through a nod of his head, but Hwanwoong isn’t satisfied.

“Geonhakie, I need you to speak up.”

The nickname sort of brings him down to earth. “Yes,” he manages.

Out of the corner of his eye, Geonhak catches a glimpse of Seoho and Youngjo. He blinks a few times, thinking all the pleasure has started to make him see things, but to his surprise the sight before him is as real as the man on top of him. Seoho and Youngjo are  _ kissing.  _ And not only that, they’re jerking each other off. But they’re too caught up in what they’re doing to notice Geonhak staring at them, a fond smile on his face.

***

Youngjo finds himself unable to look away from Geonhak and Hwanwoong, even with Seoho's hand around his cock. His own hand moving up and down Seoho's length has stopped, too distracted by the King and his lover.

"Focus on me," Seoho demands, grabbing Youngjo's chin and forcibly turning his head to look at him. The grip he has on Youngjo tightens in an attempt to get his attention. 

In the end the attempt proves futile because Youngjo keeps stealing glances in the others' direction. Seoho clicks his tongue, slightly annoyed. He leans in, licking a wet stripe up Youngjo's neck and it seems to do the trick because the latter shivers under his touch. Seoho nibbles on Youngjo's ears, pulling on the soft skin of his earlobe with his teeth.

"Would you like to be in Geonhak's place, hm?" Seoho whispers gravelly into Youngjo's ear. "To have Hwanwoong fuck you roughly? I've seen the way you look at him." 

Youngjo whimpers, Seoho's words going straight to his dick. He would very much like to be in Geonhak's place, manhandled and dominated. The fact that Seoho's breath is tickling his sensitive ears as he speaks doesn't help the pressure in his gut either. He's close to the edge just from a few words and he really needs to come again, but Seoho is holding the base of his cock so tight it almost hurts, not that Youngjo minds a bit of pain.

"How would you like it?" Seoho continues. "On your hands and knees, take it from behind? Or perhaps you'd rather look into his eyes when you spread your legs for him like the little slut you are?" His voice drips with sweetness despite the vulgar words.

"Please…," Youngjo begs, though he doesn't know exactly what for, his voice breaking into a whine at the end. 

"How about this: I do it and you can pretend it's Hwanwoong fucking you while you watch them."

Youngjo gulps. Being fucked while also being able to watch is like getting the best of both worlds. The idea makes him squirm.

"I'd love that."

Seoho smirks and stretches to retrieve the vial of oil that's lying around somewhere on the floor. Youngjo's already on all fours, wiggling his ass as he goes back to watching Hwanwoong and Geonhak, eagerly waiting for Seoho's hands on him.

The younger gets to work fast, carefully prepping Youngjo until his fingers go in without meeting any resistance and Youngjo is a whiny mess. He's pressing bruises into Youngjo's hips, slowly pushing inside. Seoho sets a quick pace, not having the patience to play around, although he's interested in the reactions Youngjo could show him if he keeps teasing. He convinces himself this whole thing with Youngjo will most likely happen again and he'll get to tease him as much as he wants then.

***

Youngjo is overwhelmed. Seoho's thrusts are hitting all the right places inside. He has a hand on his own cock, stroking fast as he imagines it's Hwanwoong behind him and instead of his hand it's Geonhak's walls surrounding him. He’s chanting a mantra of their names, sometimes slurring his words or combining two names.

A long drawn-out whine from Geonhak gets his attention. Neither he nor Hwanwoong have come yet, but he can see Hwanwoong pulling out and a mess of cum slipping out of Geonhak and staining the futon. Hwanwoong hushes him and pats his thigh, but moves away. Youngjo can see in his peripheral vision how Keonhee is already getting up from where he's been kneeling the whole time.

Hwanwoong is now moving towards him and Seoho, length still hard against his lower abdomen. It makes Youngjo’s mouth water. Only when he’s standing in front of Youngjo, hand stroking himself, does is dawn on Youngjo what the other is doing. The elder tries to match the rhythm of Hwanwoong’s hand, still chasing his release. 

Soon enough, Hwanwoong is coming all over his own hand and Youngjo’s face, cum splattering on his lips and his cheek. The latter closes his eyes and opens his mouth, trying to catch the last droplets on his tongue. 

“What a filthy little whore,” Hwanwoong says as he wipes the remnants of semen on Youngjo’s chin before turning away and going back to his place.

The condescending tone, Hwanwoong’s taste on his tongue and the way he acts like Youngjo is nothing to him is what sends Youngjo over the edge, his whole body shaking with the force of his orgasm. He feels Seoho’s pace stuttering as he clenches around him, warmth filling him up.

They collapse on the futon, tired and spent, but they fall asleep happily holding hands.

***

Compared to the others before him, Keonhee’s touch is like a nice cool breeze caressing your skin in summer after a long walk under the scorching sun. He doesn’t tease, doesn’t deny Geonhak his release. He touches all the right places and he doesn’t expect anything in return since he knows his King must be tired from the three lovers before him.

He lays Geonhak on his stomach, massaging the sore muscles of his back and thighs, rubbing every kink and knot out of his body. Having the court physician as your lover comes with certain perks and Geonhak is grateful for him.

He presses his lips against all the bruises and hickeys on Geonhak’s body as if kissing them better and rubs circles into his skin, his touch light and warm. 

Finally, he slides his long slender fingers inside, the obscene squelching sounds echoing in the quiet room. With Keonhee attentively watching him it makes Geonhak self-conscious, and he feels blood rush to his face and his ears burn.

Keonhee caresses his face, stroking the King’s cheekbone with his thumb, so gentle it makes Geonhak’s heart swell and his chest feel pleasantly warm. He pulls Keonhee closer, wrapping his arms around his neck and holding him there. They kiss softly, lips moving slowly against one another.

Somehow, Keonhee slowly but surely manages to bring Geonhak to another climax. The King has lost count how many he’s had for the night, but he is certain this is the last one. 

However, he cannot sleep just yet, there’s another person tho needs him this time instead of the other way around.

***

Hwanwoong would’ve preferred to sit on the futon instead of the cold hard floor, but seeing Dongju all alone and still looking nervous made him reconsider.

He’s always had a soft spot for Dongju since he’s the youngest among them. He reminds him of himself before Geonhak brought Dongju to the palace and Hwanwoong stopped being the youngest. He used to feel small in all senses compared to the others, who were the sons of important lords.

“Don’t worry,” Hwanwoong starts. “They’re all bark and no bite. Look at Youngjo. He turned into a domestic cat after just a few words and touches.” 

Hwanwoong looks at Dongju and stretches out his hand. Dongju takes it and intertwines their fingers as Hwanwoong gives a reassuring squeeze. The youngest’s worry is being melted away by the warmth of Hwanwoong’s hand and the thumb rubbing soothing circles into his skin.

They stay like this until Keonhee is done. Geonhak’s eyes meet Dongju’s and he smiles as he beckons the youngest over.

Dongju wishes he didn’t have to let go of Hwanwoong’s hand, small and warm around his. But before he has any more time to hesitate, Hwanwoong is sofly kissing his lips and winking at him. 

“I’ll be right here.” 

***

Geonhak's body is so hot, Dongju feels like he's melting. His skin burns everywhere they're touching, and he's shiny with sweat. Dongju watches as a bead of sweat trickles down to settle in the crook between Geonhak's pecs. He feels the urge to lick it, so he does, and the King's hand flies to the back of his head, weakly trying to push him away.

"Dongju, that tickles," he says, sounding hoarse and unconvincing.

Dongju does it again despite the protest, making sure to flick his tongue over a nipple as well. Geonhak tries to squirm away, but he's not showing signs of actually hating it, he simply whines and gently grasps a handful of Dongju's hair.

“You have me all to yourself. Use me,” Geonhak urges. “Aren’t you at your limit?” 

Frankly, Dongju really is. Having had to wait for four other persons before him to finish did get him aroused and impatient, but he can restrain himself and play a little longer.

“Use you, you say? And make a filthy mess of you, like everyone before me?” Dongju says as he slides his fingers inside of Geonhak. When he pulls them out they’re sticky with cum, and he wipes them on Geonhak’s thigh. The King shivers as it cools on his heated skin. “Is that what you like?”

As an idea strikes him, Dongju looks over to where Hwanwoong is sitting and he motions for him to come over, whispering something into his ear and passing him the belt tied around his middle with a wink. Hwanwoong’s nimble fingers work fast and in no time he’s holding something that vaguely looks like a collar. Dongju gets Geonhak to sit while Hwanwoong passes one end through a loop and secures it around the King’s neck, making sure it’s not too tight.

“A pretty collar for a pretty pet, so eager to please,” Dongju says, a smirk on his face.

Geonhak blinks, confused, feeling the makeshift collar up with his fingers. He wasn’t expecting this when he uttered the words “use me” just a few moments ago, but it’s a pleasant surprise, his heart already beating faster at the thought of the unknown.

Dongju pushes him on his back again and Geonhak spreads his legs, convinced he knows what’s about to happen.

“Look at you, spreading your legs like a whore. Is that why you called us all here? Was one not enough?”

He’s not sure what prompted him to gather everyone into his room tonight, he just knows he was feeling bored and slightly lonely. Calling only one of them wouldn’t have solved the problem. And the fact that some of his lovers now seemed to  _ get along _ better than before counted as another win in his book.

“Is this how a king should behave?” 

Dongju’s words make Geonhak’s face burn with shame and humiliation, but also unconsciously clamp down onto nothing nonetheless. It doesn’t escape Dongju’s eye.

“Feeling empty? You told me to use you, but you seem to be the one who wants it. Is your loose hole craving something to fill it up?” 

Geonhak feels exposed. He’s squirming and whimpering, tempted to close his legs to escape from Dongju’s scrutinizing gaze, but a hand on his thigh stops him.

“I’m gonna give you what you want because I’m so nice.” When he gets no response, Dongju slaps his thigh lightly. “What do you say, whore?” 

“T-Thank you.”

If Geonhak’s skin is hot, his insides are even hotter. The wet and sloppy slide in is enough to have Dongju almost come right then and there. As much as he's trying to hold back, he is truly at his limit. 

Dongju starts thrusting slowly as Geonhak’s legs wrap around his small waist to keep him in place and ensure that he won’t be playing around anymore 

“Please, faster,” Geonhak whines, feeling tingles all over his body.

“And if I don’t want to? Didn’t you tell me to use you?” Dongju says as he leans down to bite harshly on Geonhak’s nipple, a hiss escaping his lips. He soothes it with his tongue and blows on it, a shudder rippling through the King’s body.

However, as much as he would’ve liked to play a little longer, Dongju’s impatience gets the better of him and he speeds up, trying to reach his climax. His breathing is labored, and Geonhak pulls him closer, whispering little praises of  _ just a little more _ , and  _ that feels good _ , and finally a  _ good boy _ when he comes. 

Dongju bites down on Geonhak’s shoulder as he orgasms and it sends another full-body shiver through the King. Back arched off the futon, his body shakes for a while and he’s breathing hard when it’s over.

“Did you...come?” Dongju asks incredulously. Geonhak nods, eyes open wide in surprise. 

***

Before they fall asleep, they make sure everyone is nice and clean. The ones with wobbly legs walk to the royal bath aided by the ones who can walk properly, and they make sure no one falls asleep in the hot bath.

Once they’re all cleaned up and relaxed, they head back inside, swapping the dirty futons for new ones and huddling together as close as possible. They put their King in the middle while everyone surrounds him, all holding hands with each other.

***

Geonhak wakes up in the middle of the night, his throat dry and feeling parched, with Youngjo holding one of his hands and Keonhee the other. He gets up slowly, trying not to disturb anyone too much, carefully stepping over arms and legs to grab a cup of water and quench his thirst. 

As he drinks, he looks fondly at everyone sleeping peacefully and smiles. He’s thankful for having such beautiful people in his life, people that he can truly call  _ his _ . Impulsive and sometimes childish Youngjo, mischievous Seoho, attentive Keonhee, caring Hwanwoong and spoiled Dongju - they’re all his.

**Author's Note:**

> you can come talk to me on twitter @ [DiamondsAndIce](https://twitter.com/DiamondsAndIce)


End file.
